1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data display method for displaying a content data on a reproduction screen and a reproduction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, advances in technology increasing the capacity of recording media and compressing music, moving images, still images, and other data have enabled the recording media used in a portable audio reproduction apparatus to store enormous amounts of music data.
Such portable audio reproduction apparatus is provided with for example a liquid crystal display, and causes its reproduction screen to display only attribute names such as title, artist name, album name of a producing music data due to a restriction on a space.
This is described for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2001-76415.